Chinese War Factory
Introduction The War Factory is a staple Chinese vehicle production building. It is mainly used for producing Chinese vehicles. Overview The War Factory is the standard vehicle production building. It is L-shaped (with the horizontal part seemingly looking bigger) on a rectangular base. The building consists of three parts: a storage-smelting hybrid room, an assembly room and a repair bay. The storage-smelting room stores the materials needed to construct a vehicle such as armor plates, bullet proof glasses, electric engines and others. This room also allows some alloys/flammables to be created beforehand and sent to the assembly room via hanging claws installed with electric motorized transport lines. The assembly room is a giant space housing many types of robotic machinery and numerous engineers to assemble a vehicle in a short time. When it is finished, the automatic door will rise up and the newly made vehicle will roll out. The repair bay is located near the entrance and has a crane to fix any damages on a vehicle (actually, the bay would have many engineers to fix the damages). The War Factory is perhaps one of the most important structures in the game. It builds all the Chinese vehicles and thus needs to be placed in a safe location. Be warned that any constructing vehicle will be lost if the responsible War Factory is destroyed. Also bear in mind that the structure uses advanced machinery to build vehicles so it needs to be powered by the base's generators. Units Created *'Phalanx Drone' - Light scout drone, armed with a pair of machine guns, stealthed all the time, detects stealthed units. Based off the original GLA Scorpion Tank design. *'Dual Battlemaster' - Main battle tank, has two cannons and slightly slower reload speed. *'War Master' - Advanced main battle tank. *'Gauss Tank' - Advanced anti-air & anti-infantry vehicle. *'Dragon Tank' - Flamethrower tank, effective against infantries and structures, clears garrisons. *[https://zerohourcontra.fandom.com/wiki/Nuclear_Battlemaster Nuclear Battlemaster] - A Battlemaster preinstalled with Nuclear Engines, allowing for faster speeds. Capable of firing nuke shells when reaching Heroic veterancy. *'Gatling Tank' - Anti-infantry and anti-aircraft tank, can be upgraded with Nuclear Ammo. *'Irradiator Tank' - Contaminates an area with radiation fields. Can burn soldiers out of buildings. *'Retaliator' - Advanced anti-air tank based off the Gatling Tank, fires a single guided missile, effective against aircraft and infantry, missile cannot home into ground targets. *'ECM Tank' - Support vehicle, disables enemy vehicles and deflects missiles. *'Battlemaster' - Main battle tank, effective against armor and buildings. *'Vortex Tank' - Anti-air & anti-infantry. *'Heavy Dragon Tank' - Anti-infantry & anti-structure, clears garrisons. *'Immolator' - Overlord based tank, armed with dual flamethrowers, can be upgraded with various add-ons. *'Listening Outpost' - Scout unit, detects stealthed enemy units. *[https://zerohourcontra.fandom.com/wiki/%22Patria%22_Troop_Crawlers AT Troop Crawler] - Armed with an anti-tank cannon, has 2 sit places, comes empty. *[https://zerohourcontra.fandom.com/wiki/%22Patria%22_Troop_Crawlers MG Troop Crawler] - Armed with a heavy machine gun which will be replaced by 2 gatling cannons once the once Chain Guns upgrade is purchased, has 2 sit places, comes empty. *[https://zerohourcontra.fandom.com/wiki/%22Patria%22_Troop_Crawlers Artillery Troop Crawler] - Armed with dual artilleries, has 2 sit places, comes empty. *[https://zerohourcontra.fandom.com/wiki/%22Patria%22_Troop_Crawlers Speaker Tower Troop Crawler] - Unarmed, provides healing and fire rate bonus with a speaker tower, has 6 sit places, comes empty. *[https://zerohourcontra.fandom.com/wiki/%22Patria%22_Troop_Crawlers Grenade Troop Crawler] - Armed with an automatic grenade launcher, has 2 sit places, comes empty. *'Shandian' - Rocket powered APC, can cross water and climb cliffs, comes with 4 Minigunners, 2 Tank Hunters and 2 Red Arrows. *'Mobile Barracks' - Trains infantry, calls down artillery strikes on enemy positions. *'Propaganda Crawler' - Armored transport, equipped with a propaganda tower. *'Engineering Crawler' - Armored transport, cleans up contamination and detects/detonates mines. *'Troop Crawler' - Standard Chinese APC. *'Howitzer' - Artillery unit. *'Sniper Cannon' - Anti-armor & structure artillery. *'Emperor' - Advanced super heavy tank, can be equipped with various modules. *[https://zerohourcontra.fandom.com/wiki/Overlord_Tank Overlord Tank] - China's super heavy tank. *'Manticore' - Heavy anti-air & anti-infantry vehicle, detects stealth aircrafts. *'Earth Shaker' - Heavy artillery, fires seismic shells, clears garrisons. *'Nuke Cannon' - heavy artillery that fires nuclear shells over a long range. *'Death Hand' - super long range weapon capable of firing nuclear shells over an unlimited range, but reloads very slowly and has very low accuracy. *'A-100 MLRS' - Heavy artillery, fires volleys of napalm rockets. *'Dong Feng 9000' - Mobile super weapon, fires an incendiary Dong Feng missile that detonates up in the sky, resulting in a devastating rain of fire. *'Banshee' - Heavy ECM tank, armed with two ECM dishes and a machine gun. *'Guan Yu' - Super unit, a super heavy tank armed with dual rotary cannons, effective against everything, can demolish bases on its own. *[https://zerohourcontra.fandom.com/wiki/Suan_Ni Suan Ni] - Super unit, a mobile battle bunker with 12 seats, comes unarmed, provides healing and fire rate bonus with a speaker tower. *[https://zerohourcontra.fandom.com/wiki/Yan_Wang Yan Wang] - super unit, very fast MLRS vehicle that shoots nuclear rockets from a fairly long distance. *'Zhu Rong' - Super unit, heavy thermobaric siege mortar, can be upgraded with various add-ons. Assessment Pros: * Cheap structure ($2,000). * Can build unlimitedly. * Available at Rank 1 when a Supply Center is built. Cons: * Not very durable, most level 3 strike powers can level it. * If destroyed, all constructing vehicles will also perish. * Consumes power (1 point). Category:China Arsenals Category:China Structures Category:Production Facility